frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs Played on The Morning Stream
Songs On The Morning Stream after the news and then again at the end of the show, Scott will play two songs chosen by Brian. They are generally covers of songs that Brian has collected over the years for his show Coverville. Brian will from time to time have a theme for the songs he chooses, but he does also pick them from listener recommendations. Episode 103 06/28/11 "Rock Monster" - Parody of "Rock Lobster" by the B-52s. Performed by Mike Narowcki and Phil Vischer (in VeggieTales voices) "Give Me Back My Man" - Love Grenades Episode 102 6/27/11 "Bicycle" by Queen Medly of Songs from That's What I Call Music '75 by Bret Domino (below list compiled by darkanubis87 with the Frogpants forum) Episode 76 06-02-11 Voodoo Glow Skulls-I Used to Love Her, But I Had to Kill Her Big Daddy- Welcome to the Jungle Episode 75 06-01-11 Anya Marina -Whatever you like The Gourds-Gin and Juice Episode 74 05-31-11 Paul Melancon-Another Day Scott Wyland-But Not Tonight Episode 73 05-30-11 Matt Pond PA-Holiday Road Peter Gabriel-Heroes (wildebeest mix) Episode 72 05-26-11 Sesame Street- Fat Cat Hat Sesame Street- Rebel "L" EPISODE 71 05-25-11 Game of Thrones theme- Piano Version Game of Thrones theme- Rock Version EPISODE 70 05-24-11 Mumford and Sons- Unfinished Business Alex Winston- the Cave EPISODE 69 05-23-11 Missflag- Still Alive Macrosoft- I Will Survive EPISODE 68 05-19-11 Julie Moffett- It's the End of the World The Dub Pistols-Rapture EPISODE 67 05-18-11: Abney Park-White Wedding Children of Bodom-Rebel Yell EPISODE 66 05-17-11: Brett Domino-Jurassic Park Theme BPA-Seattle EPISODE 65 05-16-11: The Argument-Hello Again Poison-Just What I Needed EPISODE 64 05-12-11: Johnny Mar and Billy Duffy-The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Fat Boy Slim-Psyche Rock EPISODE 63 05-11-11: Hard and Phirm-Rodeohead Regina Spektor-No Surprises EPISODE 62 05-10-11: Derek Webb-Livin on a Prayer Derek Webb-Where the Streets have no Name EPISODE 61 05-09-11: Rasputina-Wish you Were Here shadowsfall-Welcome to the Machine EPISODE 60 05-05-11: Mariachi El Bronx-I Would Die for You Indio-Lenia Telephonica EPISODE 59 05-04-11: Rebecca Romijn-Darling Nikki Gweneth Paltrowe-Bette Davis Eyes EPISODE 58 05-03-11: Ookla the Mok- Stop Talking about comics or I'll kill you Powerglove-Transformer's Theme EPISODE 57 05-02-11: Johnny Cash- One Rasheed Taha-Rock el Casbah EPISODE 56 04-28-11: The Readset-Airplanes the Baseballs-Hey There Delilah EPISODE 55 04-27-11: Heather Duby-Love is a Battlefield Everleaving-We Belong EPISODE 54 04-26-11: The Punkles-Here comes the Sun Sean Connery-In My Life EPISODE 53 04-25-11: Blur-Maggie Mae Susan Vega-Ill never be your Maggie Mae EPISODE 52 04-21-11: Dick Brave and Backbeats-Give it Away Vixy and Tony-Companion EPISODE 51 04-20-11: Reel Big Fish-Take on Me Scissor Sisters-Take Me out EPISODE 50 04-19-11: Ukulele Force(album)-Imperial March skavoovi and the epitones-Batman Movie Theme EPISODE 49 04-18-11: Damone-Wasted Years Gnarles Barkley/Adele-Crazy in the Deep EPISODE 48 04-14-11: Paul Anka-Smells like Teen Spirit Ke$ha/Vanilla Ice-Tik Top EPISODE 47 04-13-11: Flight of Concords-Innercity Pressure Karkwa- Le Compteur EPISODE 46 04-12-11: Classified-Oh Canada Wax Audio-Thunder Busters (ac/dc and Ghostbusters) EPISODE 45 04-11-11: Keller and the Keels-Teen Angst Cracker-Victoria EPISODE 44 04-07-11: Ben L'oncle Soul-7 Nation Army Pete Townsend-Behind Blue Eyes EPISODE 43 04-06-11: Cake- I Will Survive Ozzy Ozbourne-Staying Alive EPISODE 42 04-05-11: Franz Ferdinand-All My Friends David Garret-Vertigo EPISODE 41 04-04-11: Inverse Phase-Saftey Dance Vector Leaf-Mad World EPISODE 40 03-31-11: Johnathon Colton- Birdhouse in your Soul Richard Cheese-Darth Vader's theme EPISODE 39 03-30-11: Kings X Its Love-King of Love Newfound Glory-King of Wishful Thinking EPISODE 38 03-29-11: Rock Sugar-Voices in the Jungle Skye-Feel Good Inc EPISODE 37 03-28-11: Ookla The Mok-Arthur Curry Coldplay/the Police-Roxanne put on the Red Light EPISODE 36 03-24-11: Manic Street Preachers-Umbrella Crash City-Friday EPISODE 35 03-23-11: Michelle Nichols- "Star Trek theme" Leonard Nemoy-Proud Mary EPISODE 34 03-22-11: Pat Boone-Panama William Shatner-Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds EPISODE 33 03-21-11: Gnarles Barkley-Gone Daddy Gone Violent Femmes-Crazy EPISODE 32 03-17-11: Darby O'Gill and the Little People-Jason Waterfalls Pirates for Sail-Irish ballad EPISODE 30 03-16-11: Better than Ezra-Conjuction Junction Joan Osborne-Im just a Bill EPISODE 29 03-15-11: The Hippos-Always something there to remind me Roadsaw-Vehicle EPISODE 29 03-14-11: Damone-Just what i needed Cake-Warpigs EPISODE 28 03-10-11: The like-Fair Game The Gossip-Careless Whisper EPISODE 27 03-09-11: Super Sparkle-Love will Keep us Together Philistine-Love will tear us apart EPISODE 26 03-08-11: Faith no more-Midnight Cowby Goldfinger-99 lufte balloons EPISODE 25 03-07-11: Muse-Can't take my eyes off of you Kine-In the air Tonight EPISODE 24 03-03-11: Hugo-99 Problems Da music(?)-Mission impossible theme EPISODE 23 03-02-11: Pomplamoose-September Boston/Black Eye Pea-More than a Feeling EPISODE 22 03-01-11: George Carlin- Autotune Remix Hollywood Mon Amour-Flashdance EPISODE 21 02-28-11: Jukebox The Ghost-Temptation Grasshopper Takeover-Esta Vida EPISODE 20 02-24-11: Maucha Adnet-I just Called to say i love you The Breeders-Moon River Grasshopper Takeover-Baby Got Back EPISODE 19 02-23-11: Shonen Knife-Raindrops Keep Dropping on My Head sharleen Spiteri- Take My Breath Away Lucky Uke-Come on Feel the Noise EPISODE 18 02-22-11: Butcher Boy-Streets of Philadelphia Screaming Jets-My Heart will Go on Grasshopper Takeover-Don't Dream Its Over EPISODE 17 02-21-11: Gypsy Kings-You've Got a Friend in Me Scala-Creep EPISODE 16 02-17-11: Terri Nunn-Big Time SR71-In Your Eyes Party Benn-All the Single Ladies (in Mayberry) EPISODE 15 02-16-11: Peter Frampton-Black Hole Sun Journey/Rhythm Scholar-Any Way You Want IT Global Balalaika-Black Hole Sun EPISODE 14 02-15-11: Baseballs-Umbrella Patrick and Eugene-Crazy in Love David Bowe/Queen/Tail Cruse-Dynamite Pressure EPISODE 13 02-14-11: Elvis Costello-My Funny Valentine Rock pile-Heart Wax Taylor/GoldFrapp-Say Yes and Fly Away EPISODE 12 02-10-11: Australian Doors show-Stairway to Heaven The Rebeatles Project-Fight for Your Right Mattias Häggström Gerdt-Mass Effect2: The Sound of the Galaxy EPISODE 11 02-09-11: Amanda Palmer- High and Dry Lucky Uke-Nothing Else Matters Chris J Hampton- Super Jungle Bros EPISODE 10 02-08-11: Lucky Uke-Love Bite Jason Faulkner-Photograph Erasure-Take a Chance on me EPISODE 9 02-07-11: Brian Setser Orchestra-Saber Dance Everclear-Boys are Back in Town Disturbed-Shout 2000 EPISODE 8 02-03-11: KT Tunstall-My Doorbell Cornbread Red-Panama Eric Skyhawk-China Song EPISODE 7 02-02-11: Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra-Toxic The Cure's-Hello i love you Disturbed-I still haven't found what im looking for EPISODE 6 02-01-11: David lee roth-Jump Casey Shey-Chop Suey Disturbed- Land of Confusion EPISODE 5 01-31-11: Echo and the Bunnymen-People are Strange LB-Sunshine Superman Delight/Prodigy-Groove is in the Girls EPISODE 4 01-27-2011: Miley Cyrus/Biggy Smalls-Party and Bull$hit Washington-Santera Lady Gaga/Metallica- Enter Telephone EPISODE 3 01-26-2011: LL Cool J/Dexie's Midnight Runners-Knock Out Eileen Lilly Allen-Mr Blue Sky Kelly Clarkson/Ozzy Ozbourne-My Life on the Crazy Train EPISODE 2 01-25-2011: The Black (Sweden)- Abba cover, metallica mash up Take a Chance on Me Nirvana/Jackson 5- Smells like Rockin Robin EPISODE 1 1-24-2011: ERICK VANSKYHAWK-BANKTEST RICK MOYER-star trek parody (Enterprise?) Daf Punk/Will Smith- Moving Da Royalty